


Backward Dream

by TalistoShipper16



Series: Mini Stories [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Bondage, Past Rape/Non-con, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalistoShipper16/pseuds/TalistoShipper16
Summary: Alright, so this story is connected to 'Unplanned Development', it's about the dream that Amity had about losing her virginity.
Series: Mini Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Backward Dream

**Author's Note:**

> RAPE! NON-CON! BEWARE¡  
> (I would like to clue into the fact that there are other possibilities as to who the dad is.)

**Nightmare**

**She never wanted this.**

**Not her choice.**

**Forced to live with it.**

* * *

_Darkness_ , that's all she can see - it's dark in her bedroom, midnight of the new moon, sitting awake at the possibilities of a relationship blooming.

The door, it opens silently without a creak but darkness still consumes the room as no light filters in, the softest of footsteps approach her until a hand is covering her mouth.

Soon the unknown figure is undressing her and themself, leaving her bare of any clothing as they begin to grope her soft but firm chest, keeping her muffled with their hand, she shivered and a small whimper escaped her as a thick phallus was rubbed against her bare ass.

Whoever it was remained silent - this was some form of torture, it had to be! She was definitely _not_ enjoying this, who and why were they doing this?! They forced her down onto her hands and knees, kneeling behind her as they began to shove their cock inside of her, her walls clamping down on them - the unwelcome intruder, but the more she resisted the more pain she felt, like she was being cut open. "Please stop!" Her words muffled and unheared.

She sobbed into the unknown figure's hand - it hurt like all nine hells, it burned, her insides screaming like they were engulfed in fire, for the next half hour she was in agonizing pain - having been blindfolded and gagged, her wrists tied together.

It really hurt, and the intruder never said a word - just grunted and moaned as he **defiled** her, a vile, despicable man indeed was he, and when she didn't cooperate he'd smack her - whether it be across the ass, thigh, arm, back of her head, or even her actual back - he never left a mark, he was bucking his hips wildly and forcibly harder and faster.

When it was all over Amity lay on her bedroom floor, cum pooling out of her pussy, as for her cheeks they were tear stained - at one point during the unwanted intercourse the unknown man had started choking her, he then took out the gag and removed the blindfold but she still couldn't see him. "I'll see you tomorrow." Why was his voice _so_ **familiar**? Scarily, uncanny, and horrifically familiar.

* * *

**That's the end of this mini-book.**

**All evidence in the actual story points to Edric,**

**But what if it's _not_ him?**

**Then who?**

**That's up to you to figure it out!**

**Author's Note:**

> The only marks that were left behind were the faintest hand prints on Amitys' neck from when he started to choke her - unfortunately those marks disappeared within a few hours.


End file.
